prisionera de tus labios
by kathyry
Summary: sakura fue a celebrar con su mejor amiga y unos amigos cuando al no sentirse bien va al tocador es secuestrada y cae desmayada, al despertar se encuentra en una cama esposada y con un hombre completamente desnudo mirandola con odio y deseo
1. prologo

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

prologo

Sakura es una hermosa joven de 23 años, la cual esta sumamente feliz, porque acaba de pasar su ultima materia de la universidad y al fin convertirse en una prominente licenciada en ciencias modernas. Para celebrar va a una fiesta con su mejor amiga tomoyo en un muy importante restaurante, junto con el novio de este y un amigo de ambos, pero en el trascurso de la fiesta se siente un poco mareada, por lo que va al tocador, pero al salir de este se encuentra a un hombre muy hermoso y guapo con ojos color miel, pero este la mira con odio la agarra fuertemente y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar la pone un pañuelo en la cara haciendo que ella caiga desmayada y la secuestra, cuando Sakura despierta se encuentra totalmente desnuda y esposada a los es pardales de una cama enorme y con un hombre completamente desnudo, que la miraba con odio y deseo.


	2. capitulo 1

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp

Hola chicas aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto espero les guste leerlos como a mi escribirlos. Y quiero aclarar que si son menores de edad o tiene ciertos valores morales muy altos o son muy impresionables no lean esta historia ya que contendrá, muchas escenas fuertes y contenido solo para adultos.

-vamos sakurita debes estar contenta, hay que celebrar no todos los días se gradúa uno de la carrera que le gusta, además tienes que conocer a Yukito el amigo de Eriol, el dice que es un chico encantador y estoy mas que segura que cuando lo conozcas te va a encantar y a el tu le vas a gustar muchísimo. Sakura la miro sonrojada, pero asintió.

-esta bien tomoyo tu ganas iré esta noche junto con ustedes a cenar y luego la club, pero será mejor que revise la ropa que me pondré porque conociendo a Eriol el restaurante debe ser uno de los mas caros y populares de la ciudad. Tomoyo le dedico una gran sonrisa lo que asusto a Sakura ya que conocía la manía que tenia tomoyo por prepararle su atuendo y no se equivocaba ya que tomoyo en ese instante agarro su celular e hizo una llamada a sus guardaespaldas.

-hay sakurita no te preocupes por esa tontería, yo ya tengo todo preparado, en eso tocaron a la puerta del departamento y tomoyo se apresuro a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a sus guardaespaldas con tres cambio de ropa y el equipo de video de tomoyo la cual estaba obsesionada con firmar a Sakura en cada momento.

-pero tomoyo solo es una cena no crees que estas exagerando un poco? Tomoyo la miro y Sakura se resigno, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años, aun así su mejor amiga nunca cambiaria. "_no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esta cena, pero no puedo decirle nada a tomoyo ya que se preocuparía, además que puede pasar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, va Sakura tonta solo relájate y disfruta"_. -esta bien tomoyo continuemos con esto.

-estoy tan feliz no todos los días mi mejor amiga se gradúa de ser una licenciada en leguas modernas, Sakura resignada se probo los tres atuendos, para al finar elegir uno que tenia una minifalda roja, con una blusa de tiritos blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que la minifalda, unas botas blancas. –esa ropa te queda genial, tomoyo siguió firmando e hizo que Sakura modelara un poco, bueno ahora te los quitas los guardas en su percha para que no se arrugue y esta noche te los pones.

-muy bien tomoyo, ustedes pasaran por mi verdad? Tomoyo asintió y se fue junto con sus guardaespaldas, dejando a Sakura un poco atontada, ya en la noche pasaron por ella y Sakura de inmediato se sintió atraída por Yukito el amigo de Eriol, quien resurto ser muy agradable como había dicho tomoyo, por lo que entre una agradable platica llegaron al restaurante imperio celestial, el cual era una copia de uno de esos palacios griegos de las mitologías llenos de columnas, pero Sakura no pudo seguir admirando nada ya que sentía algo extraño, había una extraña presencia alrededor, ella podía sentir como alguien no le quitaba los ojos de encima y esa persona al parecer no tenia buenas intenciones pero aunque miro a todos lados disimuladamente no vio absolutamente nada. "debo_ estar paranoica pero este lugar no me da buena espina, aquí hay alguien que es peligroso lo puedo sentir"._

-no mu lejos de ellos tras unas de las columnas había un hombre muy apuesto y misterioso que no le quitaba los ojos a Sakura de encima, su mirada era muy insistente y con una mueca de fastidio y enojo. "_así que estas aquí en mis dominios Kinomoto, no sabes lo que te espera"_, se acerco a unas puertas y desaprecio tras estas.

-que les parece impresionante verdad? Todo para mi diosa griega personal alego Eriol con mucho humor besando la mano de tomoyo, quien llevaba un vestido corto estilo túnica color blanco con un cinturón dorado, zapatillas de un dorado igual al cinturón y el pelo suelto. –cada día eres mas hermosa mi diosa, tomoyo se sonrojo y todos se rieron contentos de lo tierno que estaba siendo el frio de Eriol

-tu también te ves hermoso Eriol con ese traje negro, pero Yukito no se queda atrás ambos son dos galanes, Eriol la miro un poco celoso pero tomoyo le agarro la mano y lo mito a los ojos. –solo tengo ojos para ti celosito, hay y para mi adorada Sakura, eso los hizo reír a todos y hicieron señas para que mandaran a un camarero. Y ene so llego una muy linda mesera china a atenderlos.

-buenas noches me llamo Meiling y sere su camarera esta noche, así que por favor acompáñenme y les mostrare su mesa, después de que todos se acomodaron la mesera les paso un menú de bebidas, y después de que cada uno eligió la suya se llevo la carta y desapareció tras unas columnas que protegían la entrada de los meseros para que no se perdiera el toque místico del local, Meiling se acerco al misterioso hombre que había mirado a Sakura como un depredador a su presa. –me e encargado de sus mesas ahora voy por sus bebidas que necesita que haga ahora amo li.

Ve por las bebidas y échale estos polvos a la de pelo corto, y asegúrate que sea ella que se lo tome entendido Meiling, esta asintió.

-no se preocupe amo será sencillo ya que cada uno pidió una bebida diferente y exótica por lo que dudo mucho que ella note lo que sea que contenga esta sustancia.

-bien ahora ve que no quiero que se tarde toda la noche lo que tengo planeado o me enfadare contigo, ella trago saliva y se apresuro a hacer lo que le pedían, saliendo rápidamente de hay hacia la cocina. "_pronto serás mi prisionera Kinomoto muy pronto sabrás lo que es caer en mis garras"_

-todos queremos la especialidad de la casa por favor le dijo Eriol a Meiling algo coqueto lo que no gusto mucho a tomoyo quien lo fulmino con la mirada. –no se preocupen chicos me han dicho que aquí preparan un plato exquisito, un rato después ya todos degustaban un platillo especial griego que era espectacular al paladar. –saben el dueño de este restauran es mitad griego y mitad chino por lo que pueden notar que aunque la mayor parte de la decoración es griega aparecen algunos motivos chinos también.

-muy bien cariño estoy segura que la comida esta deliciosa, que opinan ustedes Sakura, Yukito, ellos dejaron de hablar para mirar a tomoyo y Sakura se sonrojo por la sonrisa picara que le dedicaron tomoyo y Eriol a ambos. –me alegra que ambos se estén llevando también, pero díganme que les parece la comida.

-magnifica de verdad es la primera vez que como un platillo griego peor creo que veré si busco un recetario con comida griegas ya que será una delicia prepararlas y comerlas, Yukito estaba feliz al hablar de comida se notaba que la adoraba y miraba a Sakura como si fuera un bomboncito que quisiera comerse lo que hacia que esta se sonrojara.

-a mi también me ha encantado la comida, estuvo deliciosa.. Sakura se interrumpió ya que empezaba a ver doble aparte de que desde hace un momento se sentía rara como cansada y pesada, miro hacia abajo y cerro y abrió los ojos varias veces, pero nada y tuvo que abotonarse un poco la chaqueta ya que le dio mas frio.

-Pasa algo Sakura te vez un poco pálida, ella sonrío pero la sonrisa no le llegaba al rostro y eso a tomoyo le preocupo un poco, pero supuso que serian los nervios acumulados por el estrés de los últimos exámenes además del hecho de que el joven Yukito le había encantado, "_seguramente es amor a primera vista_". –seguro es el estrés necesitas refrescarte, vamos y te acompaño al tocador.

-no tranquila tu ya fuiste hace un momento al tocador además si voy sola regreso mas rápido y no nos entretenemos hablando, en eso Sakura se levanto tomo su cartera y se dirigió al tocador, en cuanto entro se apoyo del lavado y se mojo la cara pero aun así seguía bastante mareada. –debí dejar que tomoyo me acompañara, pero se veía tan feliz con Eriol que no quise arruinarles la noche, además siento que esto no ha sido coincidencia para nada, me e sentido rara desde que tome esa bebida, además esa mesera me miro mucho cuando me tomaba mi bebida y para colmo siento que todo el tiempo alguien me estaba vigilando, Sakura se miro al espejo y no le gusto como lucía. –será mejor que le diga a tomoyo y a los chicos que salgamos de aquí, abro rápidamente la puerta pero a la salida se encontró de frente con un hombre muy hermoso de ojos color miel.

-al fin sales Kinomoto, pensé que tendría que entrar a sacarte de hay, ella lo miro asustada y antes de que pudiera gritar el la tomo en sus brazos rápidamente y le puso un pañuelo en la nariz, al sentir ella el olor a formol se desmayo. En eso se apareció Yukito y miro a Li.

-amo espere que les digo a los demás pensé que se la llevaría después de que lleváramos a la casa, pero se cayo ante la mirada penetrante de Li.

-diles que Sakura salió acompañada de un hombre agarrada de las mano y muy contenta y que trataste de de llegar hasta nosotros pero no tuviste tiempo y nos fuimos sin que nos alcanzaran ahora vete que no quiero perder mas el tiempo contigo luego te llamo para darte ordenes. Yukito asintió y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaban los demás, mientras los guardaespaldas de Li le abrían las puertas de su limosina y el se subía junto con la inconsciente Sakura.

-Una hora después Sakura despertó bastante atontada quiso mover las manos pero no podía, quiso hablar pero noto que sus labios tenia algo obstruyéndolos, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida, peor tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo por lo claro que era ya que las luces estaba a su máxima capacidad. Cuando al fin se acostumbro a la luz miro a todos lado chocando con la mirad de un hermoso hombre completamente desnudo que la miraba con una extraña y escalofriante mirada de deseo y odio que asisto a Sakura en ese momento fue que ella fue consiente de su desnudes, quería gritar pero la mordaza no se lo permitía.

-que pasa Kinomoto es que no puedes hablar le dijo con algo de burla en su voz, no te preocupes que pronto usaras esa boquita tuya para algo muy interesante, el alargo la mano y le toco los senos pellizcándolos lo que hizo que Sakura lo mirara mal y se moviera incomoda, el solo se rio al ver como ella comenzaba a llorar- te quitare la mordaza pero si haces algo estúpido como morderme te juro que te golpeare, Sakura no entendió de que hablaba el pero asintió para que la liberara.

-ahora quiero que no digas una sola palabra y abras la boca en cuanto t quite la mordaza o te aseguro que lo lamentaras si me desobedeces, ella asintió peor se puso roja cuando vio como el ponía a la altura de su cabeza su mimbro erecto. – Sakura así te llamas verdad, bien meteré mi pene en tu boca y mas bale que no me muerdas o te aseguro que te daré tu merecido como la zorra que se que eres en verdad, ella no pudo contener las lagrimas, ya que aunque tenia 22 años nunca había tenido novio y mucho menos recibido un beso y ahora su primer beso a un hombre seria algo tan horrible.

-no yo nunca e tocado a un hombre, no lo hagas por favor, el le agarro el rostro y la miro serio, y Sakura pudo notar el profundo odio que sentía el por ella.

-no te he dado permiso de hablar así que cállate de una vez, antes de que ella dijera otra palabra el le entro la mitas de su miembro en la boca de Sakura, sin sacarlo quiero que le pases la lengua ahora mismo, como ella no lo hacia el saco un látigo que tenia cerca de la cama y le dio un latigazo en un seno haciéndola gritar y sacando el miembro de el peor el lo volvió a entrar. –ahora si no quieres que te de otra vez empieza a chupar y lamer mi pene con tu lengua hasta que me des placer zorrita.

-pero yo no se hacer eso, porque me tiene, no le hice nada déjeme ir, apenas pudo balbucear esas palabras ya que el empezó a entrar u sacar el pene de la boca de Sakura cada vez con mas rapidez, ella miro con horror como el giraba los ojos y su cara adquiría una sonrisa pervertida.

-ya me voy a venir bébetelo todo Sakura ahora, ella obedeció y se lo trago toso, ya que en la posición que el la tenia no podía hacer otra cosa. –ni pienses que hemos terminado de ahora en adelante serás mi prisionera y te usare como y cuando yo desee y para tu desgracias ahora deseo tomar tu cuerpo, si es verdad que esta será tu primera vez te aseguro que nunca la olvidaras, pero si no lo es y ya no eres pura te tomare como una maldita zorra y luego te matare a latigazos me entiendes Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura abro los ojos con horror y deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo el próximo no demorara mucho se los prometo, y déjenme sus comentarios y si creo que me pase, no me odien, ni por el próximo ya que serán capítulos muy ardientes, pero algo crueles.


	3. Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

Les pido disculpas, ya que se que en verdad esta vez me pase al tardarme tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero fueron por motivos ájenos a mi voluntad que no tuve tiempo para publicarlos,

Este capitulo contiene vocabulario y situaciones que no son para menores de edad ni personas sensibles y conservadores, así que quedan advertidos y leen bajo su propio riesgo.

-muy bien sakurita te daré una oportunidad de redimirte e incluso te puedo permitir jurarme lealtad solo a mi y aceptarme como tu amo y señor pero antes debes confesar, Sakura lo miro como si estuviera loco. –no me mires así que no estas en posición de indignarte.

Por un momento Sakura pensó en rebatirlo pero estando completamente desnuda y esposada con un hombre con una erección de ese tamaño era mejor quedarse callada y rezar para que ese pervertido dios griego no la violara. "_dios griego? De donde salió eso, este tipo solo es un canalla violador y secuestrador". _–déjeme ir por favor se lo suplico

-esta es la ultima oportunidad que te daré, vamos admite tu culpa y devuélveme lo que me pertenece, ya que si no lo haces no sere tan bueno como lo he sido hasta ahora, Sakura lo miro, ya estaba completamente convencida de que ese tipo estaba completamente loco.

-no se de que rayos esta usted hablando, pero yo soy inocente, ahora déjeme ir, no se porque me hace esto. Yo no tengo absolutamente nada suyo, Shaoran perdió la paciencia y le dio un fuerte latigazo a Sakura lo que hizo que gritara por el dolo y la sorpresa de que le volviera a pegar.

-muy bien si así lo quieres, tu misma haz sellado tu destino. Shaoran se acerco más a ella y la miro a los ojos. –yo Shaoran la amo del clan de los dragones cazadores te tomo a ti Sakura Kinomoto como mi prisionera hasta que me canse de usarte o hasta que todo tu poder y todo lo que me robaste me sea devuelto. "_aunque eso de que te dejare ir es mentira, primero me divertiré contigo y llegado el momento te matare sakurita". _–conseguiré lo que me pertenece y en el trayecto tomare todo lo tuyo Sakura, la miro por todo el cuerpo lentamente.- absolutamente todo.

-pero si yo no le he robado absolutamente nada, suélteme se lo ruego, prometo no decir absolutamente nada de esto pero déjeme ir por favor, peor el no le hacia caso y Sakura con horror vio como el se colocaba encima de ella y empezaba a acariciarle el pecho con una mano mientras en la otra tomaba algo de la mesa, por un momento temió que fuera una daga o una pistola pero suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era una pluma. "_con eso dudo que pueda lastimarme, ya que una simple pluma no puede hacer nada verdad?" _–que piensa hacer con eso señor Li?

-es para demostrarte lo traicionero que puede ser tu cuerpo además de que quiero que experimentes la tortura hasta el ultimo momento, hare que supliques para que te tome sakurita y llámame amo Shaoran o tendré que usar mi látigo amenos que te guste que lo use si esa si puedo complacerte, Sakura lo miro temerosa.

-si cree que yo hare algo así esta completamente loco, jamás suplicaría para que me denigren de esa manera, maldito violador, Sakura estaba aliviada de que no usara el látigo, aun no podía entender como es que en pleno siglo xx1 alguien ande dando latigazos a sus indefensas victimas, además de que eso de secuestrar a las personas y acusarlas de tantas tonterías, por favor si quiere le llamo amo Shaoran pero déjeme ir. El la ignoto y empezó a pasarle la pluma por toda su piel.

-sabias Sakura que el placer puede a la vez causar dolor? Sakura lo miro confusa mientras sentía el cosquilleo de la pluma por toda la piel, haciendo círculos en su cara, su cuello sus labios…sus senos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido involuntario. –a pesar de lo que dijiste parece que e gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, Sakura lo miro con rencor y odiándose a si misma por gustarle tal cosa. –te lo dije hare que me supliques.

-basta ya deje de hacer eso, Sakura se removió pero las esposas le lastimaron las manos y al ver la cara de satisfacción de el cerro los ojos para no verlo, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir mas intensamente los movimientos de la pluma en su cuerpo y sentía un infinito placer, e pronto dejo de sentir la pluma lo que la alivio peor abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como el entraba algo extraño y al abrir los ojos pudo ver como el le metía un dedo dentro de su intimidad. –pero que esta haciendo deje de hacer eso en este mismo momento el solo sonrió y comenzó a mover su dedo de dentro hacia afuera. –deténganse en este mismo instante, el no le hizo caso y comenzó a entrar dos dedos, pero esta ves con mucha mas rapidez.

-acaso crees que una tonta como tu esta en posición de detenerme, si es así se nota que eres una ilusa sakurita, poco a poco Sakura sintió que iba a estallar, pero cuando estaba apuntito de llegar a la liberación el se detuvo lo que hizo mirarlo sorprendida y un poco incomoda, ya que su cuerpo clamaba que lo tocaran para poder liberarse Sakura lo miro y se sonrojo de furia y vergüenza mientras el solo se reía a carcajadas.

-porque me hace todo esto, lo odio muchísimo, Sakura comenzó a llorar mientras el se burlaba y reía de ella con mucho mas fuerza.

-va solo llorar porque estas frustrada, ya que no deje que te vinieras y eso lo debes entender solo te liberaras cuando yo quiera que lo hagas nunca antes de eso, no te lo permitiré Sakura. Ella lo miro con odio y el se rio aun mas fuerte. - ahora veremos que tan sensible es tu piel, el tomo una vela de una mesa y la encendió, de pronto dejó caer será en el cuello de Sakura haciéndola gritar de sorpresa y algo de dolor. –parece que eres muy sensible sigamos probando la sensibilidad de tu linda piel ella vio con horror como le dejaba caer será esta vez en sus senos lentamente torturándola.

-no vasta, eso quema, deje de hacerlo cualquier cosa menos eso, el dejo la vela en la mesa luego de apagarla y se coloco encima de Sakura para empezar a besarle el cuello dejándole fuertes mordidas hasta casi sacarle sangre., Sakura podía ver toda su piel magullada por sus dientes y sus mordidas. –juro que cuando salga de aquí se lo diré todo a la policía y hare que lo metan preso por sádico, abusivo y todo lo que se pueda eso se lo juro. Se miraron a los ojos y ella lo escupió lo que lo hizo enfadar.

-esto lo pagaras y se muy bien como, se coloco encima de ella y su pene lo dirigió a la entrada de la intimidad de Sakura y de una sola estocada entro en ella desgarrándola y haciendo que ella gritara fuertemente de dolor. – si perra grita mas fuerte, sin tener piedad de que fuera su primera vez el siguió embistiendo como un animal salvaje. –vamos grita se que así es que te gusta, aunque sea tu primera vez debes aprender a aceptarlo como me gusta, ya que desde ahora este será tu única ocupación, servirme como mi puta Sakura.

-te odio le giro Sakura mientras Shaoran no dejaba de envestirla. –algún día te hare pagar esta atrocidad que me estas haciendo, para callarla Shaoran la beso a las malas en un beso que exigía todo y no daba nada, Sakura nunca pensó que su primer beso se lo darían mientras ese hombre la violaba salvajemente y un rio de lagrimas empezó a brotar de sus ojos.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras Sakura, pero desde ahora eres completamente mía, te he marcado como mi pertenencia, mi mujer y hare todo lo que se me plazca contigo y nunca lo podrás evitar, ahora que te he quitado tu pureza, soy tu dueño, aunque e de confesar que pensé que ya no eras pura y solo pretendías serlo, pero me alegra que lo fueras, ya que así puedo empezar a cobrarme parte de lo que me haz quitado zorrita, Sakura lo miro con rabia e impotencia mientras el seguía embistiéndola con mas fuerza.

-eres un ser despreciable nunca me cansare de odiarte, el la miro con sorna y ella tembló al sentir como le hacia mas fuerza de la necearía en las caderas con sus manos para causarle mas dolor, Sakura se imaginaba que al día siguiente su cuerpo esta ría lleno de marcas por todas partes, signos del maltrato realizado.

-llámame amo Shaoran si no quieres que te lastime mas estúpida y sabes lo que he decidido preciosa Sakura, ese tono no le gusto nada a Sakura ya que su sonrisa cambio de ser sádica a ser malévola. –te usare como una yegua para que engendres a mi hijo, pero no te vallas a hacer ilusiones tontas ni a enamorarte de mi como la tonta que eres, ya que yo solo te preñare para reclamar lo que me robaste. De pronto el empezó a moverse con mas fuerza lo que ocasiono para sorpresa de Sakura que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo.

-eres malvado porque me hiciste eso, pero no quiero tener ningún hijo tuyo, suficiente es con que hayas abusado de mi para que tena que andar con un hijo tuyo en mi vientre. A Shaoran le molesto se comentario, como era posible que ella hablara así ante la posibilidad de tener un hijo de el, la miro con desprecio y decidió darle una lección.

-Sakura, pero es que acaso no haz entendido que no lo criaras, ya que pienso destruirte en cuanto nazca, a ti y a los estúpidos seguidores de tu maldito clan, el se movió en la cama cambiando de posición y Sakura vio con horror como se volvía a poner duro la jalo rápidamente haciendo que las esposas la lastimaran un poco y le doblo las caderas en una posición un poco molesta ya que al tener las manos atadas solo podía girar una parte de su cuerpo mientras la otra le dolía por la presión causada el se reía de su incomodidad y entro en ella otra vez haciéndola gritar de dolor y un poco de placer, aunque Sakura primero se mataría antes de admitir esto ultimo.

–si tus amados leones dorados se enteraran de lo que te estoy haciendo estoy seguro que se pondrían furiosos, Sakura lo miraba con rabia sin entender ni una palabra de lo que el decía.

-no se de quienes hablas, peor por favor suélteme amo Shaoran, ve se lo dije ahora déjeme ir, o por lo menos libéreme, peor Shaoran no la escuchaba, solo siguió cabalgándola en esa complicada e incomoda posición hasta que se vino. –me duelen mucho mis manos, por lo que mas quiera tenga piedad y quíteme estas esposas.

-muy bien te desatare, pero si intentas algo te pondré unos grilletes con espinas, Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esto y sintió miedo de que algo así le pudiera pasar, por lo que cuando el le quito las esposas, bajo los brazos y se agarro las muñecas que no solo le dolían sino que también se notaba un poco de sangre alrededor de estas y inflamadas en todo el borde.

-mis manos están muy lastimadas necesito un botiquín para curármelas, peor Shaoran no le hizo ningún caso se acerco a ella y la hizo ponerse en posición de perrito y la penetro por detrás sin preámbulos ni avisos como si ambos fueran animales, el entraba y salía de su vagina que Sakura sentía como si esta se desgarraba por tanta fricción, y de algo estaba segura luego estaría con un dolor inmenso. Shaoran siguió moviéndose encima de ella y poco a poco Sakura noto como su cuerpo traicionero le respondía a el.

-aunque luches contra mi aun así nunca podrás borrar lo que mi cuerpo le hace sentir al tuyo sakurita, ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar mientras el embestía cada vez mas y mas rápido hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo, cuando por fin el la soltó ella casi arrastrándose se bajo de la cama y incorporándose un poco vio como el bajaba de la cama, Sakura miro la mancha de sangre en la sabana prueba de la maldad que el le había hecho, pensó en gritarle peor para su sorpresa las puertas se abrieron y cinco personas entraron Sakura tapo su cuerpo desnudo con lo primero que encontró que era una camisa de Shaoran mientras miraba anonadada y sin poder creer quienes eran las personas que estaban en la puerta, sintiéndose mal y traicionada se desmayo perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios, ya que leerlos siempre me anima, bay un beso y se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp

Perdonen la tardanza, por eso les adelantare que en efecto Sakura si es culpable de lo que Shaoran la acusa, pero en su defensa tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

-Sakura fue despertando lentamente y saliendo del letargo del sueño y abrió ligeramente los ojos para darse cuenta que seguía en la misma cama solo que con una sabana diferente estas eran de un bonito color verdes con un extraño diseño chino aunque por alguna razón ver el diseño le dio algo de miedo y nostalgia a Sakura, de pronto las imágenes de todo lo vivido en esa habitación le llego a la cabeza y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrima se incorporo en la cama sentándose y sin dejar que la sabana la destapara y miro a todos lados.

- aunque en su mente se decía que era una pesadilla, aun así no podía negar lo que veían sus ojos y a las 6 personas que la estaban mirando con odio la mayoría y ciertos tonos de enfado, indiferencia y deseo en uno de esos ojos que Sakura no pudo evitar dejar de mirar. Al moverse por primera vez noto que tenía un camisón puesto y que alguien debía de haberla bañado, eso la hizo ruborizar y miro a los presentes sin entender absolutamente nada de nada.

-porque no dicen nada, solo están hay parados mirándome, ayúdenme, es que no ven que ese tipo me ha violado, en especial ustedes dos pensé que eran mis amigos, hagan algo o díganme aunque sea porque me hacen esto, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, así que no merezco esto que ese hombre me ha hecho, ellos aun no habían dicho nada lo que puso mas nerviosa a Sakura y la hizo tener miedo pero no debía dejárselos ver o quien sabe que le seguirían haciendo. –pensé que eran mis amigos porque no dicen nada y solo me miran como si les haya hecho algún daño yo soy la única victima aquí.

-hay sakurita, de verdad pensaste que yo estaría solo en esto? O que podría haberte traído hasta aquí tan fácilmente sin que ninguno de tus amigos se diera cuenta de tu desaparición de hecho tienes que saber que tanto yamazaki, yukito, Eriol, mizuki y rika me han ayudado a vigilarte o a traerte aquí, Sakura lo miro impactada por sus palabras y algo dolida por la traición que conllevaban ya que aunque no conocía a todos con algunos si había creído crear una linda amistad. –que pasa, no me digas que sakurita se puso triste, ella lo muro a los ojos y Shaoran le devolvió la misma mirada de odio que los demás le estaban dando.

-pensé que ellos eran mis amigos, pero si te ayudaron para hacerme esto, eso solo demuestra que son unos malditos traidores lo odio, en eso rika se le acerco y le dio una bofetada a Sakura que le dejo la mano de ella marcada en la cara, lo que hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera y gritara por el dolor ya que aun tenia la piel adolorida por los maltratos de Shaoran.- rika porque me golpeaste y pensé que eras mi amiga.

-amiga tuya, eso jamás, yo nunca podría ser amiga de una maldita zorra como tu que traiciono la buena voluntad de nuestro amito Li, y mas cuando por tu maldita culpa nuestro querido amito a tenido tantos problemas Sakura y sabes no me importa que no lo recuerdes o que finjas que aun no lo recuerdas, en mi opinión debes pagar con tu vida la gran traición que haz cometido maldita y le pego de nuevo bajo la mirada impasible de todos en la habitación que parecían gozar con el sufrimiento de Sakura.

-es que acaso se han vuelto todos locos? O esto es una maldita pesadilla de la cual no e podido despertar? Yo soy inocente de lo que sea que me estén acusando, en eso Eriol se acerco a Sakura aun mirándola con desprecio mientras que mizuki se le acercaba a el por detrás y lo abrazaba delante d Sakura mientras la miraba desafiante con mucho odio en la mirada. –porque dejas que ella te abrace si se supone que eres el novio de Tomoyo, como es posible que traiciones a alguien tan buena como Tomoyo con otra mujer, o es que acaso no te da ninguna vergüenza ser un traicionero.

-no tengo que explicarte absolutamente nada a alguien tan insignificante como tu Sakura, y además tu eres la persona menos indicaba para estar hablando de traición, se giro hacia Shaoran y cambio su expresión. –amo Shaoran ahora que la tenemos que piensa hacer con esta traicionera.

-muy sencillo en cuanto ella me de un heredero la matare, Sakura trago saliva y se horrorizo al escuchar el destino que le tenia Shaoran planeado. –ella no se arrepiente de haberme hecho lo que me hizo y de seguro fue el imbécil del su hermano el que la ayudo a fingir ser otra persona y olvidar sus recuerdos, si s que están de verdad borrados. –si por lo menos lamentara el daño que nos hizo al robarnos, pero no prefirió huir y tomar una nueva identidad pensando que jamás la encontraría, Sakura lo escuchaba sorprendida por sus palabras y dentro de ella sentía una desazón extraña, era como si dentro de ella supiera que algo de lo que el decía era cierto, pero se rehúso a creer eso y supuso que todo era porque ellos la tenían un poco sugestionada.

-lejos de hay en un extraño castillo un joven alto, moreno y muy hermoso miraba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones con el semblante un poco preocupado, de pronto se giro y tomo la foto de una linda joven abrazándolo y su semblante se puso aun mas serio al pensar que su hermanita podría estar en peligro, de hecho llevaba varios días teniendo un mal presentimiento y con la certeza de que algo andaba mal. – Yue dime que te ha dicho mizuki de mi hermana.

-querido amo toya según el informe que acabamos de recibir por parte de mizuki acerca de cómo se encuentra la ama Sakura, ella refiere que Sakura salió de viaje por unos días con unos amigos para celebrar su reciente graduación mi amo, pero otro de nuestros infiltrados en ese entorno revelo que la ultima vez que ella estuvo en su departamento fue la noche en que salió a cenar con la amiga de ella Tomoyo aun restaurante griego y que iban a ir con Eriol el novio de Tomoyo y otro amigo de este y un dato importante que nos mandaron es que Tomoyo no esta de viaje y que el novio de esta a desaparecido junto con el amigo que salió con ellos el día de la fiesta.

-Yue cuando mizuki te dio su informe dime como notaste su vos, me preocupa el hecho de que los dragones cazadores aun busquen a mi hermana y de que estén cerca del área en que ella esta, y si la encuentran Sakura estará en grandes problemas, peor si le hacen algo a mi hermana no me importara matarlos a todos eso te lo aseguro Yue, si lastiman a mi hermanita destruiré a ese clan por completo.

-tranquilo amo toya, la ama Sakura no recuerda nada y sin sus recuerdos no puede usar su energía y así ellos no pueden rastrearla, de hecho la única forma de encontrarla seria que uno de nosotros revelara donde esta y mizuki esta vigilando por si acaso y de inmediato nos revelara si algo sucede, aunque… toya se giro y miro a los ojos a Yue quien bajo la mirada algo ruborizado.

-aunque que? Vamos termina de decir lo que pensabas Yue y no digas que no era nada si te ruborizas es por algo, así que quiero saber porque te pones así, acaso sabes algo que yo no se o tienes sospechas de mizuki.

-para nadie es secreto que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien ya que ella siempre estuvo celosa de que usted prefiriera mis consejos mi amo y últimamente la e notado algo rencorosa y tengo entendido de que tenia una relación con un joven peor nadie sabe la identidad y después de que usted la rechazo es que sucedió esto, siento que me odia ya que soy primero que ella en importancia para usted, toya se le acerco y sonrió mientras le agarraba las manos lo que hizo sonrojar mas a Yue.

-tal vez tus sospechas no sean tan banales, quiero que mandes a kero a visitar a la amiga de Sakura y la investigue a fondo y si considera de que hay algo importante la traiga hasta aquí, ya que eso de que Sakura salió tan de repente de viaje aun no me convence para nada, después de eso sube a mi habitación, Yue se mordió el labio y le sonrió para luego salir en busca de kero.

-kero dice el amo toya que vayas a donde Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura e investigue sobre lo que sepa de Sakura y si encuentras algo raro la traigas hasta aquí, pero no uses esa forma o asustaras a la chica, nunca entenderé porque te gusta usar forma de león y no forma humana como nosotros.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo no me meto con tus extraños gustos ni en la forma en que te portas cuando vez al amo toya, y si es problema pues usare forma de muñeco, pero dime algo no se supone que mizuki reporto que la ama Sakura estaba de viaje con unos amigos, kero estaba algo sorprendido de que dudaran de la palabra de mizuki.

-nuestro amo tiene un presentimiento e que algo muy malo le esta pasando a la ama Sakura por lo que tiene dudas de las palabras de mizuki.

-muy bien enseguida iré a averiguar y mas le vale a mizuki que nuestra ama Sakura este bien o la destrozo con mis garras, de hecho no se porque tuvo que ser ella quien cuidara a nuestra ama si yo era mejor para el cargo, en eso kero se transformo en un muñeco y desapareció, Yue lo observo desaparecer y luego se encamino a las habitaciones en donde toya lo esperaba.

-mientras tanto lejos de hay Sakura solo lloraba pensando una y otra vez en lo que le habían hecho y lo que pensaban hacerle, aparte no sabia como decirle a Tomoyo lo que su novio estaba haciendo y que la engañaba con mizuki, la cual además era cómplice de su secuestro y de las violaciones que había sufrido a manos de Shaoran, aunque pensándolo bien si ellos la mataban ella no podría decir nada y si de verdad se quedaba embarazada si no era que ya lo estaba, como podían ser tan crueles de querer quitarle a su bebe y matarla a ella.

-de verdad me mataran grito Sakura muy triste en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Shaoran con una hermosa bata negra puesta por un momento Sakura se sorprendió de lo hermosos que se veía, pero luego recordó lo que el quería hacerle y lo odio con todas sus fuerzas, pero sintió temor cuando noto que debajo de la bata el estaba completamente desnudo y era mas que evidente al mirar su entre pierna el bulto que sobresalía que el estaba muy excitado lo que quería decir que venia de nuevo a violarla, sus miradas chocaron y Sakura leyó el deseo y la lujuria en los ojos de el. Y eso la asusto no solo por lo que implicaba sino por el extraño deseo que sentía de que el la besara. –porque regresaste pensé que me dejarías por lo menos descansar.

-Shaoran se quito la bata quedando completamente desnudo y dejando a la luz todo su hermoso y viril cuerpo el cual estaba bastante excitado, de pronto se le abalanzo a Sakura tumbándola en la cama y comiéndola a besos sin darle un respiro ni tiempo a acostumbrarse tomo su pene y entro en ella sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo haciendo que ella gritara de dolor e incomodidad al principio pero luego fue tomándole lentamente el ritmo.

-descansaras cuando mueras sakurita y ahora deja de protestar y muévete a mi ritmo, dame mucho placer que para eso estas aquí y sin esperar su respuesta aumento su cabalgata como si fuera un animal hasta venirse en ella dejando mucho semen dentro de Sakura, pero sin darle tiempo a ella para también conseguir su placer salió de ella- solo disfrutaras cuando yo decida tonta sakurita. –ahora ponte en posición de perro de inmediato ella obedeció y el saco una vela de una gaveta y la prendió luego dejo caer será en el trasero de Sakura haciéndola gritar.

-basta por favor eso duele y no me gusta ya basta el se rio y dejo de hacerlo apago la vela y le dio una nalgada en el lugar donde le había caído la será, luego agarro un látigo y comenzó a pegarle en el mismo lugar sin piedad. –por favor are lo que quieras pero deja ya de pegarme rogo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-muy bien si de verdad quieres que deje de pegarte dime amo Shaoran y vuelve a ponerte en posición de perro sin protestar zorrita, recuerda que desde ahora soy tu amo y puedo hacer contigo lo que me de mi maldita gana entendiste zorra.

-por favor amo Shaoran le suplico que deje de pegarme, el se rio mientras ella se colocaba en forma de perro en la cama el se puso detrás de ella y dirigió su pene a la entrada de ella, pero en vez de entrar a su vagina eligió el ano de Sakura. –no por favor basta eso duele, pero el no la escucho y siguió entrando en ella por su ano hasta que entro completamente y empezó a embestirla como un animal.

-que pasa, se que de este lugar ya no eras virgen así que deja de estar con esas tonterías Sakura y el hecho de que siga tan grande como la ultima vez quiere decir que te haz vuelto a acostar con ese imbécil, peor eso jamás volverá a pasar, eres mía y lo serás hasta que te mate, el siguió cabalgándola hasta que al fin llego al estasis y saco su pene para entrarlo en la pagina de ella haciéndola llegar un rato después al orgasmo quedando profundamente dormida en el proceso. –descansa que cuando despiertes te hare todo lo que se me ocurra Sakura por que desde ahora no solo eres mi prisionera sino que también eres mi muñeca sexual se rio a carcajadas y se durmió abrazando a la indefensa Sakura.

-perdonen se que tarde muchísimo espero de corazón que no me quieran matar pero tuve muchos problemas y nada de tiempo y menos con todas las clases que tengo, el próximo domingo subo el siguiente cap. y para los que leen chantaje de amor a mas tardar el miércoles subo el siguiente cap.


	5. Chapter 4

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

-el viento soplaba fuertemente en las calles bajo el gran y tenebroso frio manto de la noche, mientras una hermosa joven de pelo oscuro y largo miraba en su balcón algo abatida y preocupada. De pronto una extraña silueta cerca de ella llamo su atención. Sacándola completamente de sus anteriores pensamientos llenándola de curiosidad, mas no de miedo por alguna extraña razón.

-hola Tomoyo, parece que no te asustas de verme o es que estas acostumbrada a que seres extraños se aparezcan en tu balcón, Tomoyo miro al diminuto león en forma de peluche que la miraba y sonrió educadamente.

-no, pero siento como si esto ya me había pasado, además de que si quisieras hacerme algún daño. Ya lo hubieras hecho o no? Además tengo algo mas que me preocupa demasiado como para asustarme de un peluche en mi balcón son ofenderte claro esta.

-y se puede saber que te pone tan preocupada que hace mi presencia nada extraordinaria para ti. Hasta el punto e ni siquiera atemorizarte de veme junto a tu linda Tomoyo, ella lo miro y después de dar un suspiro triste lo miro de nuevo a los ojos con tristeza.

-lo que sucede es que mi mejor amiga ha desaparecido por lo que la extraño muchísimo, además de que las personas cercanas a nosotras, no se porque motivo pero siento que me mienten. Algo me lo dice y tengo mucho miedo de que ella este en peligro y aunque tengo mucho dinero y recursos aun no e podido dar con ella, es casi como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Kero la miro pensativo.

-esto quiere decir que tu piensas por algún motivo que Sakura no esta de viaje como dicen los demás, Tomoyo miro a kero muy sorprendida por sus palabras, aunque por algún motivo ella sintió que esa pequeña criatura podría ayudarla a encontrar a su amiga y le sonrió.

-entonces tu conoces a mi querida amiga Sakura, o acaso sabes donde esta, si ese es el caso te suplico que me lo digas por favor, pero al ver la mirada que el extraño ser le daba perdió las esperanzas y dio se desilusiono. - perdón pensé que sabias de ella no fue mi intención insistir tanto, peor es que la quiero como si fuera mi hermana y me duele no saber de ella.

-yo no se donde esta ella Tomoyo, al ver la cara que ponía Tomoyo el se apresuro a seguir hablando. Pero conozco a alguien con quien puedes hablar y de seguro el te ayudara a encontrarla, Tomoyo asintió y en sus ojos se podía leer la resolución de ir a donde sea por su amiga. –pero d3bo advertirte puede que veas cosas que nunca haz visto antes o incluso seres que pueden asustarte, pero te prometo que no te pasara nada.

-esta bien me puedes llevar a donde esa persona por favor prometo no molestar, pero necesito ayudar a mi amiga, kero asintió y frente a Tomoyo se convirtió en un enorme y hermosos león de pelaje tan dorado como el oro y ojos amarillos, sin pensarlo siquiera Tomoyo se subió encima de el y este abrió unas enormes alas y salió con ella por el cielo a una velocidad impresionante.

-no tan lejos de ese lugar Sakura estaba metida en una gran bañera, bañándose con agua tibia mientras se frotaba delicadamente con la esponja para evitar lastimar su ya magullado cuerpo, con dolor ella veía como su piel tan blanca estaba magullada por los golpes, mordidas y caricias del despiadado Shaoran, ella había tratado de pensar pero su mente estaba en blanco y no entendía que es lo que el creyó que ella le quito o que cosa le hizo tan grave como para que el pudiera tratarla así, sus ojos llorosos estaban rojos y su tristeza era cada vez mas fuerte.

-un día mi mayor preocupación era mi fiesta y luego resurta que un pervertido me secuestra y me viola y varios de mus amigos son unos traidores, en eso Sakura miro hacia el frente y un extraño cuadro que estaba en una de las paredes laterales y que se podía ver a través de el espejo cercano a la bañera. El dibujo era de un albor de cerezo con una mariposa color verde revoloteando a su alrededor.

-su memoria por un momento se disparo y pudo verse a ella cerca de un albor parecido a ese, pero se veía rara y de pronto un extraño hombre a quien no pudo verle la cara ya que tenia una gran capa de color y dibujos extraños la beso apasionadamente mientras ella trataba de evitarlo, pero sus fuerzas no le respondían, era como si fuera una muñeca que no podía moverse, de ponto el hombre retiro la capa y cuando ella iba a mirar el rostro de esa persona un ruido la saco de ese recuerdo y se quedo viendo la nada.

-si sueñas despierta aun metía en una bañera con tanta agua te ahogaras Sakura y muerta no me sirves para nada. Que yo sepa los muertos no pueden tener bebes y para eso es lo único que te deseo Sakura, al escuchar esto Sakura salió como de un trance y se sintió aliviada de ver a Shaoran, no Sakura porque pero ese hombre de la capa le causaba muchísimo miedo. Que sucede Sakura?

-nada, bueno no es nada grave. Se interrumpió un momento tratando de aclarar su mente, además de que algo le decía que no debía mencionar este recuerdo a Shaoran o el seria capaz de matarla se confesaba que acababa de tener una extraña visión de ella siendo besada por otro hombre y tal era el temperamento de el que no le creería que ella no lo hacia por voluntad propia, sino que alguna fuerza le impedía moverse como si fuera una simple muñequita de trapo fácil de manejar. – es pintura de hay quien la punto, es que no se porque hay algo en ella que me inquieta un poquito, creo que me da algo de miedo Shaoran, el la miro sorprendido, peor luego parecía preocupado por un momento para luego cambiar de expresión a algo indescifrable.

-parece que poco a poco tu memoria esta volviendo Sakura, amenos claro esta que nunca la hallas perdido y solo estés mintiendo para ganar tiempo, pero si ese es el casi nada te servirá, ya que nadie te sacara de aquí eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana, será mejor que nunca lo olvides cerecita. Al escuchar el extraño apodo la confundió un poco pero la mirar el odio en sus ojos se estremeció.

-no puedo mas le grito llorando. –ya die que fue lo que según tu yo te hice para que me trates así, esto es inhumano y muy cruel, me pegas y me violas cuando te da la gana dime que te hice y porque quieres matarme te exijo que me lo digas de inmediato.

-no eres nadie para exigirme nada Sakura y si quieres saber tus respuestas, pues pregúntatelas a ti misma, pero te diré que eres una maldita zorra y solo mereces mi mas absoluto odio. Yo te quitare todo lo que me quitaste pero 7 veces más Sakura, hare que me devuelvas todo lo que me robaste y luego te destruiré hasta que no quede absolutamente nada de ti. Mirándola con odio se quito la bata quedando completamente desnudo, aunque quería ella no podía apartar sus ojos de la belleza de ese cuerpo tan hermoso y viril el entro a la bañera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con odio y deseo a la vez. –ahora Sakurita será mejor que sirvas para algo y me hagas sentir muy bien si no quieres que me enoje y te golpee.

-te odio, para mi solo eres un maldito pervertido, un ser malvado y te prometo Shaoran Li que algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que me estas haciendo, el la miro y sonrió con burla mientras le agarraba la cabeza para poder entrarle en la boca su muy bien proporcionado miembro.

- Sakura lo miro con odio, pero aun si comenzó obedientemente a chuparle el pene, pero el no se conformo solo con eso por lo que empezó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas embistiendo salvajemente la boca de Sakura, de pronto una mirada cargada de lujuria el salió de ella y la empujó en la bañera se puso encima de ella sentado, Sakura comenzó a toser ya que por la brusquedad de ese movimiento le había entrado agua en la boca, pero en cuanto se recupero el le comió la boca en un beso salvaje y demandante y empezó a montarla como un animal salvajemente y lastimándola al cargar su peso en ella sin preocuparse de nada solo de sus propio placer y aunque Sakura odiaba lo que elle estaba haciendo su propio cuerpo la traicionaba y termino cediendo ante el placer que se mesclaba con el dolor.

-aunque no quieras tu cuerpo me sigue solo a mi tonta para esto es para lo único que te necesito y para lo único que las zorras como tu sirven, y tu no mereces absolutamente nada de mi y mi futuro bebe nunca sabrá lo zorra que era la mujer que le sirvió de incubadora. Al escuchar esto Sakura lo miro ofendida y triste a la vez, ya que no quería ni pensar en tener un bebe y que se lo arrebataran. Ella jamás permitiría que alguien le quitara a su bebe primero seria capaz de matar a esa persona, aunque ese ser tan inhumano capaz de quitarle a su bebe fuera el mismísimo Shaoran Li, por su bebe no le importaba matar.

-si intentas quitarme a mi bebe juro que te matare, no me importa ir presa, yo solo quiero a mi hijo con migo si es que estoy embarazada nunca te lo entregare, aunque me pegues mil veces te juro que defenderé a mi bebe hasta el ultimo latido de mi corazón.

-Ja tu no eres la adecuada para criar a mi bebe. Ni mereces absolutamente nada de mi o del honor de ser quien tenga en su vientre a mi hijo, pero el corazón es caprichoso y por mas que lo he intentado no he podido olvidarte, es por eso que me darás algo para recordarte que sea puro y que mejor que un hijo que nunca sabrá lo zorra y mentirosa que era su madre, jamás permitiré que alguien tan sucia como tu Sakura pueda corromper o influir a mi hijo. Por un momento Sakura pudo notar la gran tristeza en los ojos de el y no pudo entender porque le hacia esto si se veía que en el fondo de su corazón sufría tanto como ella.

-por favor, no se que piensas que te hice pero te pido disculpas sinceramente y te suplicó que me dejes ir, Sakura le gritaba y las lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, pero el no parecía ni enterarse de esto. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir una palabra mas el la volvió a besar y aunque ella no quería. No pudo evitar responder a sus labios mientras el intensificaba sus embistes cada vez con mas fuerza tocándola y haciendo que ella responda ante las caricias de el hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

-que tonta eres, es que no sabes que antes de dejarte ir preferiría matarte, o es que haz olvidado que solo vivirás hasta que des a luz a mi hijo, aunque claro esta hay que ver que ni siquiera te haz dado cuenta que llevas a mi bebe dentro. Si no pensaba decírtelo todavía, pero ya es mejor que vayas estando preparada para morir Sakura, ya que ese es tu destino. Sakura estaba atónita y al tocar su vientre por primera vez al tocar su aun plano vientre noto esa cálida energía, pero en que rayos estaba pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba embarazada, aunque con todo lo que había pasado su mente estaba muy nublada. –ahora vamos a la cama, quiero descansar y si te a través a irte de la cama te castigare, Sakura asintió aun aturdida por la noticia de su embarazo y lo siguió hasta la habitación y se acostó en el borde de la cama peor el la acerco mas a el. -Ni lo pienses.

-esta bien Shaoran dormiré abrazada a ti, el dio un pequeño gruñido pero no dejo de abrazarla, y aunque no quería admitirlo ella necesitaba en ese momento un abrazo ya que tenia miedo de lo que pasaría con su bebe cuando naciera y aunque cómico el mismo hombre que la estaba abrazando en ese momento era el que podía quitarle a su bebe. Con una gran confusión en su cabeza Sakura se quedo completamente dormida.

-mientras tanto en la misma mansión pero un piso mas abajo Meiling no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la sala, siendo observada por alguien ya bastante exasperado con todas esas vueltas.

-tranquila Meiling o vas a gastar el suelo, ella lo miro enfada y siguió dando vueltas.- Por mas que gastes el suelo el amo Shaoran no la dejara tan fácilmente, así que ya deja de gastar tu energía en baldé. Meiling bufo pero dejo de dar vueltas y se sentó al lado de Eriol quien le estaba sonriendo como un bobo.

-Sakura no merece el amor de nuestro amo. El debió matarla luego de recuperar lo que ella se robo, pero en vez de eso la toma a cada rato como su mujer, por favor eso no es un castigo, más bien parece una recompensa y es algo que ella no merece.

-basta Meiling, nuestro amo sabe lo que hace, además ser su mujer o su juguete es lo menos que ella le debe al amo por todo el daño que ella le causo, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió que siguiera siendo virgen, pensé que no quedaba nada de virgen en ella.

-creo que sostuvo otro tipo de relaciones sexuales en aquella ocasión con ese tipo, pero es extraño que no le entregara su virginidad a ese hombre con quien engaño al amo y hablando de eso haz sabido de el.

-no. Parece que se lo trago la tierra, tal y como había pasado con Sakura antes de que la encontráramos, pero estoy seguro que cuando sepa que la tenemos aparecerá hay lo mataremos luego de quitarle lo que ella nos robo, si es que el es quien lo tiene, pero aunque no lo tenga su muerte esta decidida. Meiling sonrió con un brillo malvado pensando en el daño que le harían al bastardo que le había hecho daño a su amo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

**Muchas gracias por esperarme, espero les halla gustado este cap y aunque el tema es algo fuerte, ya que en este cap hay material HOMOSEXUAL y HETEROSEXUAL, se los advierto ya que aparecen personas que no saben leer y luego andan haciendo comentarios molestos, quien lea es bajo su propio riesgo a nadie les obligo a hacerlo, pero a los y las que me leen muchas gracias.**

**-**Tomoyo camino por el largo pasillo y según se acercaba a las puertas que le habían indicado podía escuchar un extraño sonido que no sabia muy bien como identificar, mientras contemplaba las paredes de ese hermoso castillo, aun sorprendida de lo hermoso que era. Noto que el extraño sonido venia de una puerta tallada en bronce con la cerradura de oro macizo y decidió abrir ligeramente la puerta para ver que producía ese sonido tan extraño para ella, al abrir la puerta se quedo muda y la cara se le puso roja de la vergüenza, trato de alejarse de ahí, pero antes de que siquiera intentara alejarse de ahí la puerta se abrieron y unos fuertes brazos la jalaron a dentro de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

-se puede saber quien demonios eres jovencita y que rayos haces espiando afuera de mis habitaciones, Tomoyo miro aun roja de la vergüenza al hombre semidesnudo que estaba frente a ella y la tenia prisionera contra la pared, su cuerpo se sintió extraño al observar a ese hombre tan hermoso, alto y musculoso frente a ella y peor no entendía como era posible que semejante hombre allá sido participe de la escena que había visto hace unos minutos, de pronto sintió como el hombre que la tenia prisionera contra la pared comenzaba a manosearla y su cuerpo traicionero respondía antes sus caricias.

- trato de empujarlo, peor el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación la agarro de los brazos bloqueándole los movimientos, permitiendo así que el primero la manoseara, entonces miro al otro hombre que también era hermoso, pero a diferencia del primero tenia el pelo lago y blanco con unos ojos de un azul precioso, y era igual de musculoso, pero su mirada era algo extraña, Tomoyo solo quería salir de ahí rápido ya que su cuerpo se sentía extraño y mas al fijarse que el segundo hombre estaba desnudo completamente.

-yo soy Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura, les pido por favor que no me lastimen y les juro que nunca diré nada, se los prometo no diré absolutamente nada de lo que vi hace un momento, de pronto el hombre de pelo claro se rio y de un movimiento le desgarro toda la ropa a Tomoyo dejándola totalmente desnuda y sin aviso le toco el trasero dejando a Tomoyo con la boca abierta. –que se supone que están tratando de hacer, no me toquen por favor déjenme ir, peor en vez de eso los dos comenzaron a tocarla y besarla, asiendo que el cuerpo de Tomoyo se alterara.

-preciosa nos haz visto desnudos a mi amo y a mi, mientras el de pelo claro hablaba el otro le besaba e cuello, -así que nosotros también tenemos derecho a hacer lo mismo contigo y disfrutar de tu hermoso y virginal cuerpo Tomoyo, ella los miro horrorizada y se puso mas tensa al notar que por algún extraño hechizo su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes y en vez de rechazarlos se excitaba ante las expertas caricias que estaba recibiendo.

-por favor déjeme ir no me hagan daño. Ellos solo sonrieron mientras seguían besando y acariciando salvajemente el cuerpo de Tomoyo, ella solo podía sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba y se rendía ante las carisias de esos dos hermosos hombres que sin ella haberse dado cuenta ya la tendían en la cama, miro sorprendida la exquisita decoración dorada y azul de la habitación era hermosamente masculina, se fijo en el cuadro que engalanaba la habitación era del pelinegro vestido con un extraño uniforme que lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso todo era exquisito y masculino, pero a la vez era elegante los muebles eran acorde y se notaba el lujo y la riqueza por donde se miraba, no pudo seguir pensando en nada al sentir una lengua lamiéndole el pezón. Hahh

-déjate llevar preciosa y te llevaremos al paraíso, te prometo que todo saldrá bien linda, pero debes cooperar y dejar que te demos placer como tu nos lo dará a nosotros dos, porque serás de ambos hermosa, Tomoyo los miro entre asustada y ansiosa. –y deja de referirte a mi como el de pelo negro me llamo toya y miro al otro hombre con demasiada ternura y algo mas a lo que Tomoyo no quiso darle nombre. -ese hermosos hombre de vez es mi amado Yue y esta noche serás nuestra, Tomoyo no podía creer lo que el había dicho, pero sentir los labios de Yue en sus pezones no la ayudaba a pensar claramente tampoco.

-tranquila ya me uno a ustedes, de pronto Tomoyo se encontró atrapada entre el cuerpo de Yue y toya ambos la mordían, pellizcaban besaban y acariciaban a la vez, ella podía sentir las manos de ambos tocándola, dejándola completamente excitada, Yue devoro su boca como un niño hambriento mientas toya besaba su cuello como un vampiro mientras a la vez también tocaba a Yue los tres se tocaba a la vez haciendo una orgia de sexo, Tomoyo gemía cada vez mas duro sin poder contener sus gritos de placer. –tu cuerpo nos desea, nos necesita y ya es adicto a nuestras carisias y tu mente no puede contra la nuestra el deseo es tu peor debilidad preciosa.

-desde ahora serás nuestra mujer Tomoyo, Yue la beso de nuevo apasionadamente para luego hacer lo mismo con toya quien empezó a besar los senos de Tomoyo que sabían al aliento de Yue, haciendo que se excitara cada vez mas. Aunque aun sentía algo de miedo ya que por lo que veía no solo seria su primera vez, sino que también seria la primera vez que dos hombres la tomaban a la vez.

-tengo mucho miedo esta será mi primera vez, ni siquiera he dejado que mi novio me tocara donde están ustedes tocándome, pero por favor solo les piso que si me lo tienen que hacer al menos háganlo despacio, háganlo con cuidado se los pido por favor. Yue le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso para luego chupar sus senos y toya la besaba apasionadamente en una mezcla de brazos y piernas.

-tranquila mi amor en unos minutos todos tus temores desaparecerán, Tomoyo miro como Yue lentamente descendía dándole besos hasta llegar lentamente hasta el triangulo de su intimidad dándole un beso mientras olía su esencia, con los dedos separo lentamente sus pliegues y entrando su lengua con suaves y circulares movimientos haciéndola gritar de placer mientras toya atacaba fieramente sus labios y su cuello, el gemido de ella sonó mas fuerte cuando sintió los dedos de Yue abrirse paso con movimientos suaves atreves de su ya mas que húmeda cavidad, primer fue un dedo luego dos haciendo que Tomoyo gritara cada vez mas fuerte mientras alcanzaba la cima del placer con un grito descontrolado y lleno de dicha.

-Yue amor mío quiero que tu seas el primero que entres en ella y así tengas el enorme placer de convertirla en nuestra mujer para siempre, Yue miraba a toya con adoración besándolo apasionadamente haciendo que este saboree el sabor de Tomoyo de los labios de Yue, se separaron mientras este se ajustada encima de ella y lentamente comenzaba a intentar penetrarla toya besaba y chupaba los senos de esta. –linda el entrara en ti ahora, así que quiero que disfrutes de tu primera vez mi hermosa niña, prometo llevarte al cielo junto con el. A Yue no le gusto tanta ternura para con ella, pero al notar esto toya se detuvo de morder los pezones de esta que solo gemía cada vez mas fuerte y le dio un tierno beso a Yue.

Tranquilo ella será nuestra y nosotros disfrutaremos de ella juntos, Yue sonrió y se puso de nuevo encima de Tomoyo, para lentamente ir penetrando en su húmeda y virginal cavidad envistiendo cada vez mas rápido según ella se iba amoldando a el, toya la seguía mordiendo en los pezones haciendo que Tomoyo gritara cada vez mas fuerte con las salvajes embestidas de Yue, pero la excitación los envolvió a tal punto que el peli negro no aguanto mas y puso su pene en la boca de Tomoyo para que esta lo chupara, al principio fue tímida, pero al notar los gemidos de placer de toya aumento su esfuerzo haciendo que toya casi llegara a la cima del placer.

-eres fabulosa primor, de verdad que hicimos muy bien en elegirte querida Tomoyo. toya embestía cada vez mas rápido la boca de Tomoyo haciendo que Yue para y lo mirara a los ojos, como si fuera una señal secreta para algo toya se detuvo y salió de la boca de Tomoyo mientras Yue giraba a esta para que quedara cabalgándolo sin que saliera su pene de dentro de ella. –linda ahora necesito que lentamente te acuestes encima de mi y subas ese lindo trasero, algo confundida por la petición de Yue Tomoyo obedeció lentamente sin salir de el se acostó encima de el levantando un poco el trasero y miedo extrañada como toya le untaba algo en el ano para luego untarlo en su pene y dirigirlo hacia ella se asusto y quiso bajarse de encima de Yue pero este no se lo permitió.

-tranquila princesita esto te gustara tanto que tu misma me pediras que siga ahora quiero que te relajes mientras te penetro, Tomoyo sintió un fuerte dolor según iba toya entrando y Yue empezó lentamente a embestir la desde abajo también, poco a poco se fueron sincronizando haciendo que ella olvidara el dolor y sintiera todo el placer de esos dos hombres que la tocaban y basaban por todas partes mientras ellos también se tocaban en una danza llena de lujuria y pasión hasta juntos alcanzar la cima del placer varias veces.

-fue maravilloso en verdad, muchas gracias a los dos por haberme dado una primera vez tan especial, maravillosa y tan diferente a lo normal, pero tengo miedo… que pasara de ahora en adelante, aparte me siento mal por lo de mi amiga, me gustaría que apareciera pronto chicos y poder contarle lo que siento por su hermano, aunque no pueda decirla nada de ti Yue, Yue la miro a los ojos y toya la abrazo, mientras miraba a su otro amante, antes de decir algo mas toya le puso los dedos en los labios, haciendo que se callara. Sintiendo los labios de ambos en su piel.

-si fue maravilloso hermosa, pero aun no hemos acabado, y tranquila, sin darte cuenta me dejaste entrar en tu mente y algunas cosas que tu misma no te habías dado cuenta que pasaron yo si al verla en tus recuerdos, mientras te tomábamos, y ahora tenemos una pista de cómo encontrar a mi hermanita y por eso mi hermosa reina debes recibir un premio, antes de que ella preguntara cual seria ambos empezaron a besarla y abrazarla, mientras acariciaban toda su piel, haciendo que los gemidos se escucharan hasta en las habitaciones de abajo.

Lejos de hay un hombre corría por una calle bastante pequeña y solitaria mal herido mientras era seguido por tres hombres que casi le daban alcance, luego de esquivar una bola de fuego el hombre salto un muro y les mando un ataque, pero los tres hombres lo esquivaron con demasiada facilidad, al ver esto el hombre corrió, pero aun así no pudo esquivar un rayo que le cayo dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente. –revísalo, antes de que despierte este cretino, debemos encontrar rápido ese libro viento y este cretino debe pagar lo que le ha hecho a nuestra amita Sakura, el otro de pelo blanco asintió.

-aquí esta, pero tengo un mal presentimiento fuego debemos regresar no puedo sentir la presencia de nuestra ama y todo por culpa de este maldito, que tuvo que hacerle eso a nuestra bella ama. Pero lo pagara con su vida, espada encárgate de el, el otro hombre le dio un certero ataque al corazón del hombre. –fuego quémalo completamente, no quiero que luego aparezca vivo por hay, en segundos el cuerpo del hombre quedo calcinado completamente.

-se lo merecía por atreverse a haberle ese hechizo a nuestra ama, aunque parece que había peleado con alguien mas antes de que lo encontraramos. Pero na debemos llevarle esto a nuestra ama, ahora debemos regresar a donde ella y devórele, este libro junto con su memoria y pedirle al amo toya que le diga toda la verdad al amo Li, no es justo que nuestra ama sufra por algo que ni siquiera fue culpa suya.

-Si ya esta muerto el cabecilla, pero aun una falta la otra cómplice debemos destruirla y por suerte este libro guarda la verdad, debemos llegar antes de que esa bruja logre envenenar el corazón del amo en contra de nuestra Sakura o será demasiado tarde, ahora vámonos que debemos llegar lo antes posible ante nuestra ama. Rápidamente desaparecieron los tres dejando solo la mara de unas cenizas que la brisa se llevo.

-por favor te lo pido Shaoran si me quieres tomar hazlo, pero por lo menos no seas tan violento esta vez, el la miro enojado, pero al ver su cara llena de lagrimas se tranquilizo un poco. –prometo que dejare que me hagas lo que quieras, pero no me golpees te lo pido por favor. El la miro y sonrió de una forma que ella nunca lo había visto y sintió un extraño calor en su corazón. "_este hombre ha sido muy malo, no me puede afectar tanto una sonrisa, por mas guapo que sea, es que acaso soy una masoquista_".

-esta bien no voy a hacerte daño, pero te lo advierto te dejaras hacer todo lo que yo quiera y tu me harás todo lo que yo quiera entendido, ella sintió y el se le acerco lentamente como si fuera un devorador tras su presa, desnúdate lentamente para mi, ella lo miro y obedeció desprendiéndose lentamente de la pequeña batita verde trasparente que tenia. -ahora quiero que beses mi cuerpo despacio, Sakura lo miro y lentamente empezó a besar el cuerpo de Shaoran, al sentir los labios de ella el cuerpo de el se comenzó a calentar y a excitarse Sakura noto como el miembro de el empezaba a levantarse y lo comenzó a besar suavemente para luego lamerlo y chuparlo, aumentando sus chupadas como ya había aprendido que a el le gustaba.

-así te gusta Shaoran, o prefieres que haga algo mas, el la miro lleno de lujuria y le movió la cabeza suavemente, para que siguiera chupándolo, por lo que ella mas y mas fuerte lo hacia llegar al climas retirándose unos segundos antes de que el se viniera y terminándolo de ayudar con la mano viendo como el descargaba todo su semen, ella lo miro a los ojos y noto mucha pasión y por un momento le pareció ver amor, pero el no la dejo pensar mucho la acostó de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero sin violencia.

-muy bien mi pequeña flor quieres que sea tierno, supongo que todo condenado a morir tiene derecho a un ultimo deseo, ella iba a protestar, peor el callo sus labios con un tierno beso que fue intensificándose cada vez se escuchaban con mas fuerza los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, Shaoran tocaba y amasaba toda la piel, lamio y chupo sus pezones haciendo que los gritos de Sakura se escucharan hasta abajo y antes de que ella reaccionara la penetro llenándola de muchísimo placer. –si preciosa grita mas duro, si amor vamos grita mas fuerte, el aumentaba sus embestidas llevándola hasta la cima.

-siiiiiiiiiii así dame mas, Sakura no podía creer que fuera así tan placentero, no podía negar que antes había conseguido algo de placer con Shaoran, pero nunca así, en esta ocasión de verdad disfrutaba y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran de la emoción. –gracias por permitirme disfrutar si así sigue así, el le limpio con la mano las lagrimas y siguió embistiéndola con fuerza mientras la besaba apasionadamente llegando juntos al clímax.

-Sakura por favor dime porque me traicionaste, si sabias que yo te amaba tanto, ella se giro y no podía creer ver al poderoso Li Shaoran llorando.

Continuara…


	7. revelaciones

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

**Gracias por esperar, esta historia casi llega a su final un capitulo mas y termina y perdonen la tardanza.**

Una hermosa chica caminaba por el largo pasillo con una extraña, pero a la vez linda vestimenta, se paro frente a una gran puerta y la abrió de paso sonriendo al entrar y ver a su hermoso amo mirar por uno de los grandes ventanales. Aunque el nunca pueda ser de ella, ella siempre lo amaría y daría su vida por el, de pronto el giro y la miro a los ojos extrañado por su presencia sin que el la haya mandado a llamar.

-me da mucho gusto avisarle que todo esta listo amo toya, ya sabemos en donde esta nuestra ama Sakura y además van encamino hacia ese lugar varias entidades para así ayudar a su rescate, solo esperamos sus ordenes para saber que hacer con el amo Li cuando lleguemos.

-lo que aremos con el solo dependerá de m hermana y de lo que el se halla atrevido a hacerle, pero si ese maldito bastardo le hizo daño o la ha lastimado en alguna forma yo mismo lo matare con mis propias manos.

-se hará como usted ordene amo y si usted quiere yo misma lo matare con mis propias manos, así usted no se ensucia sus preciosas manos, el miro a la carta espejo quien le sonreía coquetamente, en eso se abrieron las puertas entrando Yue, acompañado de Tomoyo, ambos fruncieron el seño al ver a la carta cerca de toya.

-puedes retirarte y por favor avísales a los demás que partiremos en breve por favor, la carta salió no sin antes fijarse en la mirada nada amigable de quien le había ordenado salir, mientras Tomoyo corría a abrazar a toya, lo que no le gusto a la carta, ya que odiaba ver a su amo con la otra chica.

-esa carta parece que esta demasiado encariñada contigo toya y tu pareces tener muchas confianzas con ella, o acaso es impresión mía. En eso Tomoyo miro a Yue y este le sonrió de manera cómplice para luego sacarla de los brazos de toya y besarla de manera apasionada en frete de los ojos de toya.

El se acerco a ellos mientras se besaban y los acaricio, cuando se separaron los besos a ambos lentamente primero a uno y luego a la otra dejándolos un poco alterados y excitados, ya que adoraban los besos del peli negro, el solo rio mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-no tiene porque sentir celos mis amores y tiene razón, puede que ella este enamorada de mi, pero en primer lugar no tengo ninguna duda de su fidelidad a la familia y en segundo, pero no menos importante mi corazón les pertenece a ustedes dos y no tengo ojos para nadie mas, ahora bésenme que necesito sentirlos a ambos antes del enfrentamiento con el otro clan, necesito sentir su fuerza y su pasión, ellos sonrieron y se fundieron en la mas desenfrenada orgia de pasión.

Dos horas después toya miro hacia el cielo desde de la ventana y contemplo la luna, ya era hora de partir y aunque disfrutaba de la pasión con sus dos amores, debía de ir a rescatar a su hermana y encargarse del miserable que la tenia cautiva, para luego regresar a terminar lo que había empezado.

-será mejor que paremos ahora. Sin decir más palabras se acomodaron sus trajes dándose un último beso. –Tomoyo mi amor, es mucho mas seguro para ti esperarnos aquí amor mío, te aseguro que pronto regresaremos a ti junto con mi querida hermanita, pero tranquila te dejare custodiada por la carta carrera, así si pasa algo ella te sacara de aquí de inmediato para llevare a un lugar seguro. Tomoyo asintió y le dio u ultimo beso de despedida a los dos hombres de su vida.

-lejos de hay una hermosa joven vestida con una túnica morada con bordados en forma de rosa rosas, daba vueltas muy enojada en su habitación, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra de muy pero muy mal humor. En eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a Eriol quien miraba a la chica entre divertido e intrigado.

-deja de mirarme así quieres, y se puede saber que demonios haces en mi habitación, mas vale que te retires de inmediato Eriol. Que no tengo ningún deseo de perder mi valioso tiempo hablando contigo. El la miro y sonrió un tanto burlón, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar algo de ira y enojo.

-tranquila Rika, o ya veo porque estás tan de mal humor, no me digas que sigues celosa de que el amo Shaoran este con Sakura en su habitación toda vía, si es ese el caso eres una tonta Rika. Ya que pese a lo que diga el amo aun la ama y aunque después de lo que ella hizo el diga que la odia y la lastime, aun así el en el fondo la ama con locura.

-ya lárgate de mi habitación, que nadie te ha pedido tu opinión en nada, así que mejor vete con la estúpida de Misuki o la boba de Meiling y déjame a mi en paz, no me interesa hablar absolutamente nada contigo.

La mirada de Eriol se volvió muy seria de pronto y la miro a los ojos en lo que se podía ver la determinación y algo aun mas amenazador, lo que hizo retroceder un poco a Rika con algo de miedo.

-muy bien me iré Rika, pero antes solo quería decirte un advertencia, ella lo miro un poco sorprendida y aunque si le preguntaran lo negaría, le tenia algo de miedo.

-que me quieres advertir Eriol, el sele acerco pegándose a ella y agarrándola fuertemente del brazo asiéndole un poco de daño con esto.

-solo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, el amo puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con Sakura, pero tu no y si confirmo que los rumores son cierto y que tu quieres hacerle daño a Sakura. Juro que te mato, Rika se asusto mucho ante esta amenaza, peor no se lo hizo saber este la miro mal un momento mas y abandono la habitación.

-maldición debo darme prisa, antes de que este imbécil arruine mis planes, aun enojada tomo su capa de la silla en donde estaba y salió rápidamente de su habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía sigilosamente.

En otra habitación Sakura seguía perpleja ante la reacción de Shaoran y lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, porque lloraba? Se supone que la única con motivos para llorar era ella, después de todo el la maltrato, la violo y le hacia cosas terribles culpándola de traición y de robarle no se que cosa y ahora el venia a llorar como si fuera la victima, cuando la única victima verdadera era ella.

-ahora porque estas llorando Shaoran. Si la que debería estar llorando después de todo lo que me haz hecho soy yo, después de todo lo que me haz hecho.

-es que no comprendes mi dolor. Yo te amaba Sakura, eras mi ángel, pero me traicionaste y engañaste mi amor, dime porque me humillaste de esa forma, porque hiciste llevándote algo tan valioso para mi familia. Es que tanto me odiabas que querías mi deshonra, me deshonor además de despedazar mi corazón, es acaso eso lo que querías, contesta de una maldita vez Sakura, ella lo miro con algo de miedo, pero aun así no bajo la mirada.

-quisiera poder recordar lo que me dices, peor no es así, no puedo recordar nada, solo tengo tus acusaciones, solo acusaciones, pero nunca me haz mostrado pruebas de nada. Quiero que en este momento me muestres pruebas de todas esas acusaciones que dices que cometí, claro esta si es que existen y no te las inventaste tu Shaoran.

-si el hecho de que yo mismo te vi besándote con ese mal nacido no es suficiente para ti, hubo una testigo de tu robo y de que te ibas con tu amante, si tastaste de matarla a ella, peor no lo lograste y ella pudo llegar hasta mi gravemente herida por culpa tuya, logro llegar a decirme lo que habías hecho y aunque al principio no podía creer que fuera cierto, cuando llegue a donde estabas, escapaste con ese imbécil y mi mundo se destrozo, solo pensé en matarlos, pero escapaste con el, fuiste tan cobarde que huiste antes de que los atrapara.

-déjame ver si entiendo bien, dices que una testigo fue a decirte que yo la había atacado y que si no ibas pronto yo iba a lograr escapar con mi supuesto amante. Sakura lo miro a los ojos bastante enfadada. – y si soy tan mala porque la deje escapar en vez de matarla con la ayuda de mi supuesto amante y dime además como rayos la pude atacar y como es que tenia un amante si hasta el momento en que me violaste era virgen, explícamelo ahora mismo Shaoran.

-la atacaste usando tus malditos poderes Sakura, exploto Lo de muy mal humor y aun con sus ojos rojos por haber llorado. –si tienes poderes eres una maga y aunque aun no te acuerdes eres muy poderosa.

-una maga poderosa yo? No entiendo nada, si soy tan poderosa como dices, como es que no e podido usar esos poderes, para salir de esta maldita habitación y tu haz podido tan fácilmente, violarme, esclavizarme y maltratarme de esta forma.

-que tonta eres a veces Sakura, si es verdad que eres poderosa, peor yo lo soy mas y aparte de que supuestamente no tienes memoria, he puesto un hechizo en esta habitación, además de varios conjuros que evitan que uses tus poderes. Y me sorprendió que fueras virgen, Ja parece que a ti y a tu amante algo les impidió sellar su traición.

-eres un maldito mal nacido Shaoran, no sabes cuento te odio, ahora quiero que la traigas aquí frente a mi, quiero verla, el la miro sin comprender a quien se refería. –dices que hay una testigo verdad, pues bien quiero conocerla y que en mi cara rectifique sus acusaciones.

-muy bien, ve a bañarte que quiero que estés presentable para cuando conozcas a la persona que heriste, ella asintió y entro al baño, cuando estaba bajo la ducha, sintió la presencia de Shaoran quien había entrado sin hacer ruido y ahora estaba a su lado, pero no la sorprendió, ya que el era así a pesar de odiarla la deseaba. Ella sabia que el no la dejaría tranquila bañarse sola ni un momento de privacidad, el tomo el jabón y comenzó a enjabonarla por completo suavemente como si fuera el mas erótico masaje lo que termino por sorprender a Sakura quien esperaba que la tomara como si fuera una bestia salvaje sin compasión, peor no el la masajeaba con sus manos llenas de jabón y se pego mas a ella para que el cuerpo de ella lo enjabonara a el.

-Shaoran, protesto Sakura entre excitada y molesta por ser tan débil ante sus caricias, el tiro el jabón a la jabonera y se restregó al cuerpo de Sakura cubriéndose también de espumas, le separo suavemente las piernas mientras la miraba desafiante, en esta ocasión no podía decir que fue violada o tratada como un animal, sonrió a escuchar su gemido.

entro en ella de una sola estocada, lentamente entraba y salía de ella como usa dulce tortura o simplemente se quedaba quiero, hasta que ella no pudo mas y comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el envistiera mas fuerte y casi al mismo ritmo jadeaban y se envistan como dos animales hambrientos de lujuria y placer, cada vez intensificaban sus movimientos hasta que juntos explotaron en un descomunal orgasmo cayendo abrazados en la bañera, luego de unos minutos el agua mojaba sus cuerpos mientras Shaoran se levantaba y la dejaba hay sentada recibiendo el agua de la ducha en la bañera mientras trataba de descifrar que le había pasado y porque respondió ante las carisias de esa forma.

1o minutos después Sakura al fin salió del baño y se encontró a Shaoran vestido con un atuendo verde algo tradicional, el aun la miraba con deseo, pero Sakura ignoro esta mirada y se quedo embelesada observando un hermoso kimono rosa que estaba en la cama junto con una ropa interior del mismo color, el kimono era muy delicado con flores bordadas, pero al Sakura verlo sintió un extraño pinchazo en su cabeza y recordó por un momento haberlo tenido puesto mientras daba un paseo con Shaoran cerca de un lago rodeado de flores de cerezo.

-que es esto? El no dijo nada y ella solo se quito la toalla se piso la ropa interior y el kimono sin hacer mas protestas, después de todo estaba cansada de andar desnuda en esa habitación, cuándo al fin estuvo lista el abrió las puertas de esa cárcel en la que se había convertido para ella esa habitación y la llevo hasta el gran salón en donde varias personas los esperaban reunidos, con no muy buen semblantee por lo que pudo observar Sakura. –dime quien de esas personas es el testigo?

-fue ella, Sakura miro hasta donde el apuntaba sin poder creérselo, al ver a la chica había recuperado parte de su memoria aunque todo era un caos en su cabeza, y la mirada de odio de la chica solo la confundía y entristecía mas. –ahora que tienes que decir a tu favor, seguirás diciendo que eres inocente Sakura?

-Rika? No entiendo se supone que eras mi amiga y solo me haz causado daño, Sakura sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes y no pudo con todo por lo que callo desmayada en los brazos de Shaoran quien la agarro antes de que se callara al suelo.

Bueno ya Sakura recupero la memoria, por lo que en el próximo capitulo se revelaran todos los secretos y posiblemente se acabe esta historia, tranquilos el próximo lo tendrán antes de una semana, ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones, besos a tod .


	8. un nuevo comienzo

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia les quiero.**

Sakura que te sucede, dime estas bien, por favor amor responde, reacciona Sakura. Entre sueños ella escuchaba la voz del hombre que tanto había amado, pero que a la vez le había hecho tanto daño, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos, pero aunque lo amaba no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

"_como se atreve este infeliz a llamarme mi amor después de todas las atrocidades que me ha hecho, pero pensándolo bien la única culpable de esto es la maldita perra envidiosa de Rika, si no fuera por ella mi mundo seria como un hermoso cuento de hadas, por eso me las pagara en este mismo momento"_-suéltame Shaoran, todos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar tan decidida y molesta, de pronto a su lado aparecieron tres cartas y agarraron con sus poderes a Rika.

-no me llamas amor después de todo lo que me haz hecho Shaoran. Rika mis cartas te harán pagar todo el daño que me haz hecho – bosque y sombra quiero que se encarguen de esta traidora, ya saben que deben hacer. Las cartas asintieron y apresaron a Rika con sus poderes, pero como la sombra tapaba todo no se podía ver que pasaba dentro de la extraña cárcel que creo bosque. Por un momento se escuchaban chillidos y gritos de dolor, pero la carta silencio evito que se pudiera escuchar algo mas.

-que esta pasando Sakura, que le haz hecho a la pobre de Rika, es que no te da vergüenza todo lo que haz hecho, mira mi gente esta aquí no puedo permitir que le hagas nada mas libérala en este instante. Sakura lo miro entre molesta y desilusionada, como es posible que ame a aun hombre tan bobo.

En eso la careta escudo apareció envolviendo a Sakura y protegiéndola del poder de Shaoran, varios de los presentes intentan atacarla, peor la carta la protegió de todos esos ataques, mientras poco a poco la prisión que envolvía a Rika desapareció desapareciendo esta sin dejar una sola huella.

-pero que demonios esta pasando aquí, que le hiciste a esa chica Sakura, antes eras su amiga no puedo creer que hallas sido capaz de algo tan malvado, libérala por favor, o es que no te da vergüenza todas tus maldades.

-no, eso no lo hare, ella es la culpable de todo, se aprovecho de que éramos amigas, para tenderme una trampa, baje la guardia con ella y por eso logro atacarme y hacer que todos ustedes Piensen lo peor de mí. Ella se alió con un malvado hechicero que por suerte ya murió y trato de robar los secretos de el libro sagrado para así manipular a todos, pero no lo logro ya que le pedí a una de mis cartas que lo escondiera aquí mismo, en eso se escucho una fuerte explosión y apareció el hermano de Sakura, junto con todo su ejercito.

-Li te ordeno que liberes a mi hermana o te maro rugió toya, acompañado de sus guerreros y de Yue que parecía bastante enfadado y miraba con odio a Shaoran, pero se suavizo su mirada al ver que Sakura era protegida por la carta escudo.

- no la estoy lastimando idiota, si miras bien es ella quien esta protegida y quien mato a una persona en este momento, ahora quiero que me digas donde esta el libro Sakura. Shaoran no podía entender que estaba pasando, como e había dejado manipular tan fácilmente, pero era verdad, ella era virgen cuando el la tomo por la fuerza.

-tu libro esta donde siempre ha estado, pero ninguno de ustedes lo ve, mira bien. En eso se materializo una carta la cual tenía en sus manos el libro el cual dejo en su lugar y bajo donde estaba Sakura para luego desaparecer. –le pedí que les hiciera pensar que no estaba, para salvarlos de Rika, pero en vez de eso me condenaron y no pude arreglar las cosas porque perdí la memoria debido a un hechizo que me hicieron, pero cuando me violaste Shaoran, no te diste cuenta de que era virgen, y en ves de pensar que tal vez fuera inocente buscaste escusas para insultarme, pegarme y seguir violándome, querías tu libro hay lo tienes, dijiste que me matarías cuando naciera mi hijo. Toya al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana enfureció y ataco a Shaoran.

-que ahora si te matare maldito Li, como te atreves a amenazar a mi hermana y violarla, destruiré tu maldito clan y a ti y no dejare ni un solo pilar en pie. Toya le dio muchos puñetazos a Shaoran dejándole la cara morada, pero este no se defendió de los ataques del hermano de Sakura, ya que sabía que se los merecía todos.

-basta hermano, por favor detén tu ataque, ya no vale la pena, ellos solo querían su libro y ahora lo tienen, no debemos involucrarnos mas con ello, sabes una vez me advertiste de que no debería confiar en el y veo que tenias razones impulsivo y cruel, no sabe si quiera ser benévolo o razonable, solo piensa en su orgullo y en sus malditos deseos, destruiste lo que sentía por ti Shaoran y si no fuera por el bebe que tengo dentro de mi te odiaría completamente, pero en vez de eso solo me iré con mi gente.

-no puedes irte llevas a mi hijo dentro de tu vientre y mi corazón es también tuyo, como piensas que permitiré que te vallas, Sakura, perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte, pensé que de verdad eras culpable.

-eso no justifica que violes y maltrates a una persona, solo porque pienses que es culpable de algo Shaoran y como se que serias capaz de usar a mi hijo como un alma para tratar de dominarme o querer retenerme a tu lado pediré un consenso de los demás clanes, podrás ver al niño, pero no tendrás ningún tipo de relación con migo, ya he soportado demasiado de ti y de estúpido orgullo.

-Sakura no tienes derecho a actuar así, en ese momento Sakura había quitado su escudo y Mizuki ataco a Sakura en el vientre haciendo que se desmaye, Shaoran se enfureció y mato a Mizuki mientras Eriol no podía creer lo que veía.

-Eriol porque tu amante ataco a mi mujer, vamos hay que salvarla, pero toya se acerco a su hermana y uso su poder para teletrasportarla fuera de ahí.

Varias semanas después, Sakura estaba dolida por la perdida de su hijo, debido al ataque que recibió, pero su hermano se le acerco y le dio un abrazo, el le había dado su apoyo y evitado que cualquier miembro del clan de Li se acercara a Sakura, peor eso no evitaba la pena de su hermana, por lo que el necesitaba protegerla.

-hermana que estas haciendo pareces muy pensativa. Sakura miro a su hermano un poco triste, pero conforme ya que sabia que el siempre la apoyaría. Sobre todo ahora que estaba de luto por la muerte de su bebe no nacido.

-solo pensaba en mi bebe, soporte tanto dolor a manos de Shaoran y ahora por culpa de la maldad de esas personas perdí a mi bebe y el amor de Shaoran, ya que no creo que pueda perdonar lo que me hizo, estoy condenada a sufrir hermano.

-no Sakura eres mi hermanita y no tienes que condenarte a nada de esto, e estado pensando y podemos evitar que todo esto pase, pero necesitaremos de todo tu poder, yo también te brindare el mío hermana.

-de que hablas toya, no puede ser que pienses en lo que creo que piensas, ahora tienes el amor de varias personas no puedes dejarlo todo por ayudarme. No es correcto toya, algún día tal vez logre recuperarme, peor no quiero cargar también con tu soledad debido a mi egoísmo.

-no lo hare hermana, por eso te digo que e encontrado una forma, de esto solo lo recordaremos, tu, Yue y yo. Sakura miro a su hermano con un poco de esperanza, tal vez si halla una luz al fina de toda esa oscuridad que rodeaba su vida.

-pero ese hechizo es muy peligroso hermano, sabes los riesgos que implica hacerlo. Toya la miro y le dedico una sonrisa a su hermanita, ella había sufrido demasiado y merecía ser feliz. Y si el podía ayudarla, lo haría, ya que para eso eran familia y seria egoísta dejar que ella sufra cuando el puede evitarlo.

-si utilizamos la carta tiempo será mucho mas fácil, pero no solo la carta tiempo, sino que necesitaremos la ayuda de varias cartas mas y podremos regresar el tiempo atrás, como ya sabemos, pero además si utilizamos la carta de poder, borrador, silencio y la carta viento podremos destruir a los enemigos que estaban ocultos, pero que ya sabemos quieres son.

-ya han pasado varias semanas, porque me lo dices ahora hermano, podíamos habérmelo dicho antes y habernos ahorrado tanto dolor.

- no es tan sencillo Sakura, necesitamos la ayuda de la luna y del sol, por eso espere ya que habrá un eclipse en 10 minutos y necesitamos de el para este hechizo. En eso apareció Yue le entrego unas capaz a Sakura y a toya y luego se puso otra el, caminaron hasta una habitación en donde se realizaban hechizos dentro del castillo y prepararon todo. Justo en el momento preciso Sakura conjuro las cartas y el tiempo retrocedió, todos volvieron a sus cuerpos de años atrás Sakura ordeno a las cartas encar5garse de sus enemigos.

-hermano me informan las cartas que se han encargado ya de todos los implicados, pero ahora que haremos, se supone que este día tenia una cita con Shaoran, pero debido a todo lo que paso no se dio.

-tienes una nueva oportunidad hermana, se feliz y ve con el, pero como volvimos en el tiempo ya no eres una mujer, por lo que te pido que tengas cuidado y mas le vale a ese imbécil cuidar donde pone sus manos me entiendes, yo también debo ver a alguien.

-Sakura amor por fin llegas, no se e tenido un extraño sueño y necesitaba verte, pero me entretuve debido a que algunas personas ha desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Shaoran no fue un sueño, todo lo que viste en verdad paso. Y esas personas han sido castigadas, por todo el dolor que nos hicieron, te lo digo porque aun me es muy difícil perdonarte por todo lo que me hiciste, pero aun te amo así que necesito tiempo.

-Sakura no puedo creer que fui capaz de lastimarte tanto, no me puedo perdonar yo mismo, así que entiendo y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, reconquistare tu amor y tu amistad y solo entonces te hare mía, quiero que seas mi esposa, peor esperare hasta que estés lista y me perdones, pero por favor no me abandones.

-esta bien Shaoran, creo que seria bueno si continuamos con nuestra cita, el sonrió, pero sus ojos no transmitían esa sonrisa, ya que sabia que aun tenia mucho que hacer para lograr que su adorada princesa lo perdonara.

-vamos entonces Sakura, pero permíteme ir contigo de la mano, se que pido demasiado pero por favor permíteme al menos tocar tu mano mientras paseamos, ella lo miro y vacilo un poco pero termino aceptando y juntos empezaron a pasear agarrados de las manos mirando a lo lejos al hermoso albor de seroso que lucia hermoso y poderoso.

Un poco de hay una hermosa joven de pelo largo y negro como la noche miraba con nostalgia hacia el cielo desde su barcón, cuando de repente un hombre hermoso de pelo negro se acerco a ella, tomoyo se quedo sorprendida de ver a ese hermoso hombre frente a ella y se sonrojo al notar lo intensa de su mirada. Sabia que debía tener miedo, peor por algún extraño motivo no se sentía así, sino todo lo contrario, ver a ese hombre le produjo felicidad, el se le acerco tomo su cabello y lo olio, se que no me recuerdas, pero hare que me recuerdes, porque desde el momento en que te vi, te hiciste la dueña de mi corazón, por eso te imploro hermosa Tomoyo que vengas conmigo.

-no se porque, pero por algún motivo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, es como si fueras alguien especial y se que es una locura, pero si acepto ir contigo, peor antes dime como te llamas hermoso príncipe.

-me llamo toya y espero que pronto me permitas ser algo mas, tomoyo se sonrojo, ya que no era tan tonta y sabia exactamente lo que el quería insinuar, pero eso le daba temor, ya que nunca había estado con un hombre, además de que era muy pequeña aun.

-el amor no tiene edad hermosa y en verdad te necesito( N/A: Les recuerdo que al volver el tiempo atrás todos son mas jóvenes que antes). –ven vamos, prometo traerte antes de que tu madre despierte, la joven asintió y se dejo abrazar por el, toya bajo sus labia y la beso con amor desapareciendo juntos, para luego aparecer en la habitación de toya.

-al fin la haz traído toya, Tomoyo se inquieto al notar otras manos aparte de las de toya en su cintura, ambos la besaron en la boca y el cuello, se sentía extraña, pero a la vez se sentía completa y sin evitar un gemido se entrego a la pasión de esos dos hombres que le hacían cosas tan maravillosas a la vez y que le demostraban el amor que sentían.

Lejos de ahí Shaoran dejaba a Sakura en la puerta del castillo y la miraba con amor y tristeza, peor aun no era tiempo para estar con ella, pero se prometió que lucharía por el amor de ella.

-debo entrar, espero podamos salir después Shaoran, Sakura lo miro a los ojos y aunque lo quería aun se sentía dolida, el se acerco a ella, pero ella se retiro, aun es muy pronto para eso Shaoran, no estoy lista aun para besarte. El asintió y le dio un suave beso en la mano, le hizo una reverencia y se fue dejándola a ella ya adentro protegida mientras el sentía que su corazón dolía, ya que aunque sabia que debía dejar que ella lo perdonara y esperar para demostrarle su amor, eso no evitaba que la amara con locura.

-Sakura mi amor debí llenarte de flores y besos y darte felicidad, pero en vez de eso solo te cause dolor y te trate como una prisionera, peor prometo que en esta nueva oportunidad enmendare mis errores, dando una ultima mirada al castillo Shaoran se fue, esperando que en el futuro podría recuperar el amor de su princesa.

Fin


End file.
